1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to pacifiers and, more particularly, to pacifiers which include a teething material associated therewith.
2. Background Art
Pacifiers which incorporate a teething material have been known in the art for many years. In particular, several of these pacifiers have included a teething ring positioned opposite a pacifying nipple to service both the pacifying and teething needs of an infant. Certain of these prior devices have even included contoured teething surfaces on the handle.
For instance, Verschoor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,937, discloses a ring pacifier having a nipple, a cap and a ring handle. The ring handle is made of teething material and further includes protuberances which are shaped as small ovals. The oval protuberances are spaced apart from each on both the top and bottom surfaces of the teething ring. Notably, the protuberances are simply raised portions of the teething ring, and consist of the same material as the underlying ring substrate.
Likewise, Colm, U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,603, discloses a teething pacifier having a nipple, a guard and a ring swingably mounted on a hub which extends from the rear side of the pacifier guard. The ring varies in width, having a larger diameter toward the middle and decreasing in diameter toward the split ends which connect into the hub. The ring is constructed of a teething material, and further includes ribs to provide a gum massaging location for an infant. The ribs are spaced apart and concentrated on the wider middle portion of the handle. However, the ribs do not extend around the entirety of the handle and thus leave portions of the teething ring without any contoured teething surface. Further, the ribs are simply extensions of the underlying teething material, not a distinct teething material.
Also somewhat similarly, Herbst, U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,117, describes a combination teether/pacifier device having a nipple, a guard and a teething ring portion. Each side of the teething ring includes inset curved wall portions emanating from the inside of the ring which are designed to contour to an infant's mouth. Each of those insets further includes spaced protuberances to form a roughened teething surface for an infant. Again, like the roughened or contoured surfaces in both Verschoor and Colm, the spaced protuberances are formed from the same material as the underlying ring. Moreover, the selective pattern of teething material is concentrated near the guard, a potentially undesirable location given an infant's propensity to put the entire pacifier into his or her mouth.
Accordingly, it is a goal in the art to provide a pacifier with a pacifying handle or ring which incorporates at least two different teething materials to increase an infant's teething experience, which different teething materials provide an infant with a different and varied teething feel on his or her gums.
It is also desirable to provide two different teething materials in an alternating pattern whereby an infant can access regions of both teething materials.
It is a further goal in the art to provide a pacifier with a teething handle which specifically directs an infants teething activities away from the guard or shield portion of the pacifier. Inasmuch as infants often have a propensity to place the entire guard or shield into their mouth, thus creating potentially dangerous situations, arranging the teething material on the teething handle to focus an infant away from the point where that handle connects with the guard or shield is desirable.
It is yet a further goal in the art to provide teething portions which are specifically textured or contoured to provide an infant with yet additional teething sensation.
These and other desirous characteristics of the present invention will become readily apparent in light of the present specification (including claims) and drawings.